1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bathroom tissue or toilet paper holder and more specifically to a structure which can be attached to an existing toilet paper holder without modification and will effectively retain the free end of the paper in depending, tangential relation to the toilet paper roll thereby maintaining the free end of the paper in a position for ready access by a user thereby eliminating problems encountered when trying to grasp the end of the toilet paper when it is oriented in close surface-to-surface engagement with the remainder of the toilet paper roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet paper or bathroom tissue is provided in the form of a roll spirally wound on a cardboard core. Various types of holders have been provided to rotatably support a roll of toilet paper on or partially recessed in a wall section adjacent a commode in a bathroom for convenience of use. The free end of a toilet paper roll frequently becomes difficult to grasp when it is disposed in surface-to-surface contact with the periphery of the remainder of the paper roll. This is especially difficult to individuals whose fingers have reduced dexterity capabilities. In recognition of this problem, the following U.S. patents relate to structures which hold the free end of the toilet paper in spaced relation to the toilet paper roll:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,331,791--Oct. 12, 1943--Noel; 2,737,353--Mar. 6, 1956--Banks; 2,832,549--Apr. 29, 1958--Youngberg; 3,972,458--Aug. 3, 1976--Hamada; 4,191,317--Mar. 4, 1980--Harkins.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 429,029, issued May 27, 1890, discloses a holder and cutter for paper being unwound from a roll.
All of the structures disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are somewhat complicated, with some of them requiring special modification of conventional structures, difficult threading of the end of the paper roll through the mechanism and a cutting edge against which the paper can be pulled to delineate a line of severance for the portion of the paper to be removed.